


The Flash Effect

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Prompt Fic, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, peter is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Flash says something to Peter that gets him thinking about his relationship with Tony. When Tony finds out he sets out to make things right.





	The Flash Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments and Kudos! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this series! 
> 
> This prompt is from Islenthatur on AO3: need a protective Tony against Flash kind of deal going on.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes!

Alright losers," MJ said. "Decathlon tomorrow. Don't be lame and miss the bus."

 

The team started packing up their stuff, ready to bail and head home after spending hours in the library.

 

"Hey, do you think Mr Stark will come tomorrow?" Ned asked Peter as they swung their bags onto their shoulders.

 

"Why would Mr. Stark come to Penis Parker's decathlon event," Flash snorted.

 

"You're an intern. Probably not even a good one at that."

 

"Flash, everyone saw Tony save Peter when he fell from the rope in gym class," Ned countered.

 

Peter's cheeks flushed red. "Ned, not the best example to use." He fought the chill that threatened to roll down his spine as he remembered _why_ he had fallen from the rope. It had been a just over a month since he had a panic attack and he wasn't looking forward to another one.

 

Flash waved Ned off. "Mr Stark didn't want Penis Parker leaving his stuff around Stark Industries. Parker probably faked falling off the rope when he saw Stark to save himself."

 

"What! No, I didn't," Peter protested.

 

"Face it, you're nothing to Mr. Stark," Flash smirked. He purposely knocked Peter shoulder as he left, leaving Ned and Peter alone in the library.

 

"Don't listen to him, Peter," Ned said. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

 

"Come on," Peter said. "We have to get to the toy store before the line gets too big."

* * *

"Hey, Peter," Pepper smiled warmly as she watched the teenager trudge into the living room of Tony's house.

 

"How did your last practice go?"

 

"It was good," Peter shrugged, looking past Pepper to the kitchen sheepishly. "Is there any food?"

 

"Snacks are already prepared," Pepper chuckled.

 

"You're awesome," Peter beamed and raced past Pepper, immediately heading to the biscuits.

 

"Oh, you hear that, Tony. I'm awesome," Pepper smirked as Tony entered the room.

 

"Kids delusional," Tony quipped back, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Doesn't know what he's talking about."

 

"Yes, I do," Peter said around a mouthful of biscuit.

 

Tony wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes. "How was school?"

 

Peter shrugged one shoulder. "It was fine."

 

"Ready for your big event?" Tony asked, wondering into the kitchen with Pepper.

 

Again, Peter shrugged. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop thinking about what Flash had said. Despite calling Tony _dad_ he wasn't really Tony's kid. It wasn't the first time that Peter had felt a little insecure about their relationship. If Peter hadn't disobeyed Tony and boarded that flying donut, then he would never have faded ( _painfully_ and _horrifically)_ into ash and they would never be where they were now. Did Tony only continue to help him because he was Spiderman?

 

"So I was thinking that I would meet you there and –" Tony begun casually.

 

"What? No. NO! no, you don't need to come. It's – it's stupid school stuff," Peter rambled. He started backing out of the kitchen, passing the two adults. "I'm just going to get started. Bye." And quickly high tailed out of the room.

 

 _Stupid,_ he silently cursed himself. _So stupid_.

* * *

"That was weird, right?" Tony asked Pepper where the two stood staring at where Peter had just vanished.

 

"Uh, yeah," Pepper turned to her fiancé. "What was that about?"

 

"I have no idea," Tony murmured.

 

Pepper frowned. "I thought you helped him and his friends study for this?"

 

"I did. I _thought_ it went well," Tony huffed. "Clearly I was mistaken. I'm not sure how…"

 

"Maybe something happened at school?" Pepper suggested."Do you think he got kicked off the team?"

 

"Or maybe he's embarrassed by me," Tony suggested. "I did kind of crash his study session."

 

Pepper shook her head. "No, May text me and told me how happy Peter was that you helped him and his friends."

 

"You text Aunt Hottie?" Tony mock gasped.

 

Pepper narrowed her eyes slightly. "Yes. She needed someone responsible looking out for Peter."

 

Tony pursed his lips and sniffed. "Fair call." He looked to where Peter had vanished and then back to Pepper. "What the hell was that then?"

 

"Maybe you should go ask him," Pepper said. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before retreating.

 

Tony grumbled but obeyed.

* * *

"So stupid," Peter muttered to himself as he started grabbing the ingredients for his webbing.

 

"What is?" Tony asked.

 

Peter jumped, too caught up in himself to notice that Tony had come in. "Uh – me?"

 

Tony snorted. "Right. Want to tell me what all that was back there?"

 

"What- uh- what do you mean?" Peter scratched the back of his head.

 

"Really, you want to do it that way?" Tony asked. "Okay. Why don't you want me to come to the Decathlon?"

 

"I- I just- it's boring school stuff," Peter quickly stuttered out. "May's not going. She has work and you don't need to come."

 

"I want to," Tony said. "You've been working hard on this."

 

Peter looked around the room for some excuse. "No – I – it's not a big deal."

 

Tony frowned. "Did you get kicked off the team or something."

 

"YES!" Peter said a little too over enthusiastically. "I mean, yes. I got kicked off the team. To many missed practices."

 

"Oh. I can talk to-"

 

"No. No it's okay. I deserve it," Peter interrupted. "Please, can we not talk about this anymore?"

 

Tony nodded slowly. "Sure. Okay."

 

Peter let himself relax. Crisis adverted.

* * *

"MJ, any words of encouragement before we start?" The teacher asked.

 

MJ looked around all her teammates. "Don't screw it up, losers."

 

The teacher nodded. "Alright then. Let's do this."

 

Before Peter head up onto the stage, Flash grabbed Peter arm, squeezing hard. "Penis Parker."

 

Peter sighed. "My name is Peter."

 

"I don't see Mr. Stark here in the crowd," Flash taunted. "Like I said, you mean nothing to him."

 

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that."

 

Peter flinched as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he swallowed when he saw that it was Tony. "Hey kid. Kicked off the team huh?" Tony asked sarcastically.

 

"How did you know?" Peter sighed.

 

"You're a terrible liar," Tony squeezed his shoulder tighter.

 

"You're Tony Stark," Flash stammered, looking between the billionaire and Peter.

 

"I am," Tony agreed and levelled Flash with a glare. "And who do you think you are telling my Kid that I don't mean anything to him?"

 

Flash swallowed loudly.

 

"You heard that?" Peter asked weakly.

 

"You bet your ass I did," Tony growled. "Listen up, douche bag because I'm only going to say this once. Peter is my kid and if I hear that you are talking shit about him, I will personally make sure that no college worth a damn will take you. Okay champ?"

 

"Yes sir," Flash nodded stupidly. "Sorry, sir."

 

"Not me you should be apologizing to."

 

"Sorry, Peter."

 

Peter nodded weakly and Flash scampered to his seat with the teacher.

 

"Tony – I-"

 

"Why did you lie to me, Peter?" Tony interrupted. "I told you I wanted to come. Do I embarrass you?"

 

"What? No! of course you don't. You are the best. You do so much for me and that the problem!"

 

Tony blinked. "This is a rare moment for me so, savour it. I don't understand."

 

Peter swallowed and shifted from foot to foot. "It's just. So much has happened, what with the 'Field Trip' and everything and I just. I don't know. I don't want to be a burden. I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to like me."

 

Tony placed both hands on Peter's shoulders and kissed his forehead before staring him in the eyes. "Peter. I don't do things I don't want to do. I love you. You're my son and I'm your dad. Nothing, not even that space trip, was ever going to change that. You'll never be a burden."

 

"I love you too, dad," Peter said quietly bit sincerely. "Thanks for coming."

 

"You're welcome. Now go and kick some ass. We have a reputation to keep," Tony clapped him on the shoulders and gently guided him to the stage.

 

When Peter took a seat, he sent Tony thumbs up and a grin.

 

"Go get them kid," Tony murmured to himself as he went to find a seat. "Kid's going to make me go grey. I can see it now."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Again I need some prompts to keep this going so send me some ideas!
> 
> Happy Reading :)


End file.
